<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby Blue by SweaterBanshee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961968">Baby Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweaterBanshee/pseuds/SweaterBanshee'>SweaterBanshee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Spencer Reid, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Organic non-GMO self-indulgence right here folks, Riding, Rimming, Top Aaron Hotchner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:02:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweaterBanshee/pseuds/SweaterBanshee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only a matter of minutes until Aaron gets home. Only a matter of minutes until Spencer finds out if this idea was brilliant or disastrous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>264</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Terrible summaries? For my fics? It's more likely than you think.</p><p>Like I said in the tags this is 100% self-indulgent smut, I like pretty boys in feminine clothes. There's also not enough content of Hotch eating Spencer out ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spencer can’t believe he’s doing this.</p><p>It shouldn’t be more than another ten minutes until Aaron gets home. Ten minutes until Spencer is past the point of no return with this crazy idea. Maybe his nerves wouldn’t be so frayed if Aaron was already home, if he didn’t have so much time to reconsider if dressing up for Aaron like this was a good idea or not.</p><p>The fabric of his skirt rustles softly as Spencer shifts on the bed. Spencer feels like he’s taking a complete shot in the dark with this plan; even though Spencer considers himself an expert profiler, he can’t forget about the small chance that he’s midread Aaron completely, that Aaron will react with discomfort or disgust.</p><p>Spencer probably wouldn’t even be in this situation if it hadn’t been for Morgan on their last case, damn him.</p><p>While investigating a string of disappearances in Los Angeles the week before, Spencer and Morgan had gone to a gay bar in search of a man they believed was connected to the disappearances. While Garcia had informed them that the establishment was a gay bar, Spencer hadn’t expected to be greeted by drag queens upon their arrival. Unsurprisingly, Morgan attracted most of their attention, which he accepted with his usual good humor. Spencer managed not to draw too much attention to himself while they were there, until the last bar employee he interviewed asked him offhand if he had ever been in drag. Caught completely off-guard, Spencer stammered out that he’d done it once in college before he even thought about deflecting the question. Unfortunately, Morgan overheard the exchange, and wasted no time hounding Spencer for an explanation. Spencer tried his best to avoid the subject, but it was only a matter of time until Morgan wore him down, especially after Prentiss joined in. On the flight back to Virginia, Spencer reluctantly explained that, when he was working on his second PhD, he’d somehow been roped into going to a house party, where, drunk off his ass at eighteen, a pretty girl he’d seen working at the campus library convinced him to follow her upstairs and try on a few of her dresses.</p><p>Much to Spencer’s chagrin, Morgan, Prentiss, and Rossi responded to his story with an uproar of laughter, while JJ bit her lip to keep herself from joining them. Aaron, however, was fully silent, but there was an unmistakable hint of a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. While the rest of Aaron’s face expressed amusement, there was a fleeting moment where Spencer noticed an interested twinkle in the older man’s eye. Was it incredulity? Amused pity?</p><p>Spencer wouldn’t be in this situation if he’d just dismissed Aaron’s reaction without a second thought. But that would’ve been too easy, and Spencer couldn’t ignore the feeling that he saw a glimpse of curiosity in Aaron’s face. Spencer likes to think that he knows Aaron better than most people, and that it won’t be too disastrous if it turns out he misjudged a fleeting expression on his lover’s face.</p><p>Even as nervous as Spencer is, he hopes that this wasn’t all in vain. That he didn’t secretly buy a skirt and heels online, hide them from Aaron, get home early, scrub every inch of his body raw, dress himself up and wait for Aaron to get home for nothing.</p><p>Spencer decides it isn’t useful to ruminate like this. He’s already come this far, and it’ll be worth it if his intuition was right. He does his best to relax, still shifting around on the bed, trying to find a position that’s both comfortable and enticing. He decides sitting propped up against the headboard with his legs folded is fine when he hears the door of his apartment open. Spencer reconsiders adjusting his position again before Aaron walks into the bedroom, but his limbs are frozen in their position, and an excited chill runs up his spine when Aaron calls his name from down the hallway.</p><p>“I’m in here,” Spencer calls to him, hoping that Aaron can’t hear the nervous strain in his voice. He can feel the excitement thrumming in his body, hyper-aware of the footsteps growing louder outside his bedroom door. Spencer draws in a breath as Aaron opens the door, forbidding himself from exhaling until he sees Aaron’s reaction.</p><p>Aaron’s looking down at his phone when he enters the room. He brings his gaze up, opening his mouth to speak, but the sight that greets him erases the words from his mind. Spencer is reclined comfortably on the bed, propped up slightly with pillows. But Spencer’s position isn’t what makes Aaron’s mouth go dry. It’s the white high heels, and the baby blue pleated skirt with a hemline that barely reaches Spencer’s mid-thigh. Spencer can see the way Aaron’s grip tightens around his phone. The silence in the room becomes uncomfortably heavy, and Spencer forces himself to speak, since Aaron is clearly too dumbfounded to do so first.</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>“Hey,” Aaron replies, his voice almost dazed. Aaron briefly fumbles trying to place his jacket, which he had been holding folded over his forearm, on the dresser, almost unable to turn his gaze away from Spencer. Spencer can’t fight the urge to shift nervously under Aaron’s relentless stare. The sheets rustle softly under him, and he toys lightly with the white t-shirt he tucked into the skirt with his fingertips. </p><p>“I bought these earlier this week, I thought maybe you’d like it,” Spencer starts to ramble, unsure of what else to do. He’d put so much effort into preparing for this, but he hadn’t given a single thought to what he’d say once he was in the moment. He opens his mouth to say more, to apologize for this clearly horrible idea, when the bed creaks from the added weight of Aaron settling on the foot of the bed.</p><p>The confusion that colored Aaron’s face when he first entered the room is gone now. He looks at Spencer from the foot of the bed with a hungry glint in his eye, and Spencer can feel heat burning in the pit of his stomach. Aaron pulls at the knot of his tie with his left hand, moving his right to grasp one of Spencer’s ankles. Once his tie is undone, Aaron casts the strip of fabric aside and tugs Spencer’s ankle, pulling him flat on the bed. Spencer lets out a soft gasp at the sudden change in position. He barely has the time to wet his lips with the tip of his tongue before Aaron moves up the bed to loom over him and their lips meet. Aaron kisses him deeply, heavy and open-mouthed, and Spencer reaches up to wind his arms over the older man’s shoulders. Aaron groans against his mouth as Spencer pulls him closer. Spencer can feel Aaron’s hands wandering over his body, and he savors the warmth emanating from Aaron’s palms as they ghost over his clothed torso. Aaron breaks away from Spencer’s lips to trail kisses down Spencer’s cheek to the sharp line of his jaw.</p><p>Spencer whines softly when Aaron presses his lips to the pale column of Spencer’s throat. Aaron smooths his hands down Spencer’s side, down to where his t-shirt is tucked into his skirt and tugs. Spencer lets Aaron sit up just enough to pull up his shirt far enough to expose his chest, and Aaron immediately ducks back down to litter Spencer’s newly exposed skin in kisses and gentle nips of his teeth. Spencer reaches up to wind his hands into Aaron’s short hair, his mouth going slack with a sigh when Aaron gently worries at one of his nipples with his teeth, rolling the other between his thumb and index finger. Once Aaron seems satisfied with the attention he’s lavished on Spencer’s chest, he moves back up to press another deep kiss to Spencer’s lips.</p><p>“You have no idea how relieved I am right now,” Spencer breathes against Aaron’s lips. “You had me thinking I’d made a huge mistake for a moment there.”</p><p>Aaron laughs softly in response, pressing his forehead against Spencer’s. </p><p>“No, this definitely wasn’t a mistake,” he responds. Aaron’s hands have traveled farther down Spencer’s body now, smoothing over the skin over the backs of Spencer’s thighs. Spencer is content with this gentle contact for a few calm moments, but he can’t ignore the need building up in his body, the need that will be evident to Aaron once he gets his hands under Spencer’s skirt. Spencer takes the initiative to reach up and begin unbuttoning Aaron’s dress shirt, pressing up to kiss Aaron again. Aaron focuses on kissing Spencer back, allowing the younger man to undress him. Once Spencer opens the front of Aaron’s shirt, he presses his hands against Aaron’s undershirt, savoring the warmth emanating from Aaron’s chest.</p><p>Aaron’s hands are still pressing against the backs of Spencer’s thighs, and Aaron slowly moves them up towards Spencer’s ass. Spencer can tell what Aaron is planning to do, and he breaks the kiss, pressing against Aaron’s chest.</p><p>“Aaron, wait,” Spencer says, and Aaron pulls away almost immediately, confusion painting his features. Spencer opens his mouth to explain himself, but he decides that it might be more effective to just show Aaron.</p><p>Aaron is kneeling between Spencer’s already spread legs, his gaze shooting down when Spencer lifts his legs up, spreading himself wider. His skirt shifts with the motion, and Aaron groans with desire when he sees it. Under the skirt, Spencer has on a pair of white panties with lace edging. The fabric stretches awkwardly around his growing arousal, and Spencer is sure there’s a wet spot on the front. Aaron is completely dumbstruck.  Spencer might think that the panties took it just a bit too far, if not for the way Aaron’s breath comes out in heavy pants and the straining fabric in the front of his pants. </p><p>Spencer tries to think of something to say, something teasing and flirtatious to egg Aaron on, but Aaron has already taken matters into his own hands. He situates himself comfortably between Spencer’s spread legs so that his face just hovers above Spencer’s clothed cock. It only takes another second before Aaron presses his lips against the panties, nuzzling Spencer’s arousal. Spencer moans softly in response, reaching down to grasp at Aaron’s hair as the older man mouths him through the fabric. Spencer’s hips shift with the stimulation, bucking up against Aaron.</p><p>After a minute, Aaron abruptly pulls away. A whine begins to form in the back of Spencer’s throat before he feels Aaron’s hands on his hips.</p><p>“Turn over for me,” Aaron orders gently, his voice husky with arousal. Spencer doesn’t hesitate to comply. He rolls onto his stomach, guided by Aaron’s hands on his hips, before propping himself up on his knees, ass in the air. He tries to keep his breath even and calm as Aaron flips up the back of his skirt. Spencer can hear Aaron groan softly at the sight of Spencer’s silk and lace-clad rear, and smiles to himself, feeling almost victorious. Warmth seeps into Spencer’s skin when Aaron grabs his ass with both hands, kneading the supple flesh. Spencer doesn’t see it coming when Aaron pulls a hand away before delivering a hard slap to Spencer’s backside. The sound and the feeling of it go right to Spencer’s aching cock, and he moans in response. </p><p>Aaron’s hands return to Spencer’s ass again, squeezing firmly before he moves to pull the panties down over the curve of Spencer’s ass. After Aaron pulls the garment down to Spencer’s knees, he moves back up to gently spread Spencer open. Spencer isn’t sure if the heavy breathing he hears is Aaron’s or his own. Aaron holds Spencer open like this for a moment, and Spencer can feel Aaron’s gaze burning his skin.</p><p>“You got all cleaned up for me, didn’t you?” Aaron teases. Spencer groans softy into the comforter, arching his back in an effort to get Aaron to just do something. His reward comes shortly after when hot breath cascades over Spencer’s rump, and it’s only another moment until Spencer feels Aaron’s tongue hot and wet against his hole.</p><p>Spencer moans, low and loud, as Aaron presses his tongue against Spencer’s hole. Spencer tries to rock back against him, but his efforts are futile with the bruising grip Aaron has on his hips. Aaron tests him with a few teasing presses of his wet tongue before he pulls away to gently nip at the flesh of Spencer’s rump. Spencer can’t contain the embarrassing squeak that escapes him. Aaron continues his onslaught, working his lips over the younger man’s hole with wet kisses. Spencer whines, high and strained, when he feels Aaron breach him with the tip of his tongue. Aaron groans against him when Spencer reaches back to grasp Aaron’s hair.</p><p>After another minute of lavishing attention on Spencer’s hole, Aaron pulls back. Spencer whines petulantly at the loss of contact, and Aaron responds with a bite to the sensitive flesh where Spencer’s ass meets his thigh. </p><p>“So impatient,” Aaron chides. Spencer is tempted to respond when he feels the firm pressure of Aaron’s finger pressing against his hole. Spencer had spent a generous amount of time preparing himself earlier, coaxing himself open in the shower, and Aaron’s finger pushes in with little resistance. Spencer’s body readily accepts the intrusion, and it doesn’t take long for Aaron to push in a second finger along with the first.</p><p>“Did you get bored waiting for me, Spencer? Couldn’t wait for me to get home and open you up myself?” Spencer moans weakly into the comforter in response to Aaron’s teasing, warmth spreading across his face all the way up to his ears.</p><p>“I wanted to be ready for you,” Spencer offers meekly in response, his voice muffled in the blanket. “Didn’t want to waste time.”</p><p>“How considerate,” Aaron remarks, laughing under his breath at Spencer’s obvious embarrassment. Spencer is tempted to respond, but ultimately decides he’s content to let Aaron work his fingers into his body. Aaron’s free hand holding his hip relaxes, which frees Spencer up to rock back against the fingers in his ass. It’s embarrassing, to have Aaron behind him watching Spencer fuck himself on Aaron’s fingers, but Spencer doesn’t care.</p><p>Soon, Aaron is fucking Spencer with three fingers, which stretches him out a little more than Spencer was able to do himself. While Spencer’s own fingers don’t lack in length, Aaron’s are definitely thicker, and the additional stretch burns slightly. Aaron must sense the slight tension in Spencer’s body, because he brings up his free hand to rub gentle circles on Spencer’s lower back. It takes a minute and a few steadying breaths, but it’s nothing Spencer can’t handle. </p><p>Spencer closes his eyes, giving himself permission to get lost in the feeling, when Aaron’s fingers suddenly retreat from his body. Spencer figures Aaron might be retrieving the lube from his bedside drawer until he hears the clink of Aaron’s belt buckle. He rolls onto his back as quickly as he can, reaching up for Aaron before the older man can undress himself.</p><p>“Wait, wait,” Spencer urges, and Aaron looks down at him with a hint of concern.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing’s wrong,” Spencer shrinks back against the bed. “I just... I had a plan.”</p><p>Aaron’s eyebrows quirk up, the worry gone from his face. His hands still rest on his belt, but he’s completely still, waiting for Spencer to continue.</p><p>“Could you- um, do you think you could lie back?” Spencer asks, sure that the flush coloring his face has spread down to his chest. Aaron looks stunned by the request but acquiesces, laying down on his back next to Spencer. As Aaron lowers himself down, Spencer tugs off his panties before lifting himself up to straddle Aaron’s hips, his hands splayed wide on the older man’s chest.</p><p>Aaron figures out quickly what Spencer intends to do, and a hunger immediately replaces the confusion on his face. He wastes no time in reaching up to take gentle hold of Spencer’s slim waist. Spencer tests the waters, slowly rocking himself back against the unmistakable bulge in Aaron’s pants. Aaron is still almost fully dressed, and the feeling of fabric against his bare skin is strange at first, but it doesn’t matter when Aaron’s grip on his waist tightens and the older man groans softly under him. Spencer continues with the slow motion as he reaches down to tug Aaron’s undershirt out from where it’s tucked into his pants, working his hands under the fabric. </p><p>As Spencer takes a moment to savor the feeling of Aaron’s well-muscled torso, Aaron does his best to rid himself of his dress shirt and undershirt, writhing awkwardly to pull off the clothing without bucking Spencer off of him. Spencer does his best not to laugh, pulling off his own t-shirt. Once he tosses the flimsy garment aside, Spencer leans down to kiss Aaron again, groaning at the warmth of Aaron’s skin against his. Aaron’s arms snake around Spencer’s body and pull him close as he kisses Spencer back. Spencer grinds down against Aaron again as their lips move against each other, smiling into the kiss when Aaron holds him tighter and groans against him. </p><p>Aaron tries to sit up when Spencer pulls away, but Spencer gently pushes him back down with a smile. Aaron looks almost dazed, and Spencer feels almost triumphant at his ability to make Aaron needy like this. Spencer crawls off of Aaron to fetch a condom and the lube from his bedside drawer, and when he turns back, Aaron has his belt undone and is working on disrobing himself of his remaining clothing. Dropping the condom and lube next to Aaron, Spencer reaches his hands to join Aaron’s at the waist of his pants and boxers, helping him pull off his remaining clothing. Aaron peels off his socks as Spencer casts his pants and boxers aside. Aaron is fully hard, and Spencer can feel his body aching to have Aaron inside him.</p><p>Spencer picks up the condom before he moves back to straddle Aaron’s thighs. He’s acutely aware of how Aaron’s staring up at him as he gently tears open the packet. Taking the condom in one hand, Spencer hands the empty packet off to Aaron to put on the bedside table. Aaron tenses up with a sigh when Spencer reaches down to grasp his cock, pumping him slowly. Spencer watches Aaron go slack under him as he brings up his other hand to roll the condom down over Aaron’s cock. All it takes is a bit of lube and Aaron is ready to go. </p><p>Suddenly, Spencer feels like all of his momentum is gone. Aaron is under him, ready and waiting, but an unexpected onset of nervousness holds Spencer in place. Aaron looks up at Spencer, studying his face, trying to understand his sudden stillness.</p><p>“Come here,” Aaron says gently, reaching up to guide Spencer forward by his hips. Spencer scoots forward, leaning over slightly to hold himself up over Aaron’s chest. Aaron reaches down between them, under the fabric of Spencer’s skirt that now covers his waist, and Spencer inhales sharply when he feels the head of Aaron’s cock at his hole.</p><p>Spencer rocks back slightly against Aaron’s cock. He shuts his eyes, willing his body to relax. Spencer slowly begins to sink down, his head falling back with a groan when Aaron finally breaches his body. Aaron guides him down with his hands on Spencer’s waist. </p><p>“Easy,” Aaron murmurs when Spencer pauses with a strained whine. It’s so much easier for Spencer to lie back and let Aaron take care of him. Spencer hangs his head in embarrassment, begging his body to relax. He moans softly when Aaron reaches under the skirt to pump Spencer slowly in his hand, and Spencer can feel the tension in his body begin to dissipate. It takes another minute, but eventually Spencer is able to keep sinking down until he’s fully seated on Aaron’s cock, and the two look at each other, breathing heavily.</p><p>Eventually, once Spencer acclimates to Aaron inside him, he slowly lifts himself up before pressing back down, sighing at the feeling. He leans forward, leveraging himself over Aaron’s chest. Aaron’s hands rest on the tops of Spencer’s thighs, content to let Spencer take the active role. After a minute, Spencer settles into a comfortable rhythm, raising himself up and sinking down with smooth, fluid motions. Spencer’s eyes fall shut as his head falls back. Aaron’s breaths are punctuated with grunts, and Spencer can feel his hands move up to Spencer’s waist with a firm grip. Aaron begins to move with Spencer, bucking up when Spencer sinks down.</p><p>Spencer groans when he feels his legs begin to ache. Usually, his lack of physical prowess isn’t much of a problem, but right now is an obvious exception. Spencer grits his teeth and tries his best to power through it with labored breaths. Aaron can definitely sense the renewed tension in Spencer’s body, and pulls the younger man down by his torso into a bruising kiss. The motion makes Aaron’s cock shift inside Spencer’s body, and Spencer moans into the kiss. Even when their lips part, Aaron keeps his arms wrapped around Spencer’s torso, thrusting up into him quick and hard.</p><p>Spencer cries out against Aaron’s mouth, trying to rock back against Aaron even as Aaron holds him in place. Spencer doesn’t see it coming when Aaron, holding Spencer tightly to his chest, flips them over. It feels like the breath is knocked out of Spencer when his back hits the bed, and the motion causes one of his pristine white high heels to fall off his foot, landing on his bedroom floor with a loud clatter. The sound only seems to spur Aaron on, who hikes one of Spencer’s legs over his shoulder before he resumes thrusting into Spencer’s body.</p><p>Spencer throws his head back with a loud cry. Aaron drives into him, hard and fast, and Spencer can’t hold back the way his body responds to each thrust with a loud, desperate moan. He opens his eyes to look up at Aaron, and it’s an obscene sight that greets him. His skirt flipped up when Aaron switched their positions, fully exposing his achingly hard cock, which is wet at the head and dribbling onto the fabric. Aaron stares down at him with a hungry glint in his eye, chest heaving with exertion.</p><p>With the arm that isn’t holding Spencer’s leg over his shoulder, Aaron reaches down to cup the underside of Spencer’s jaw in his hand. The pad of Aaron’s thumb rubs over Spencer’s lower lip, pressing gently. Spencer takes the hint, and parts his lips enough to take Aaron’s thumb in his mouth. He brings his hands up to wrap around Aaron’s wrist, looking up at him with wide, pleading eyes. Spencer whines around the digit in his mouth, and he can feel that he’s close.</p><p>It’s sweet relief when Aaron pulls his thumb out of Spencer’s mouth to reach down between them to grasp Spencer’s cock. Spencer fists his hands in the comforter with a high-pitched whine, aching for release. Soon after, Spencer is arching up and gasping, his release spilling onto his skirt and his skin. Aaron groans at the sight and the way Spencer tightens up around him. Once Spencer’s orgasm subsides, Aaron leans down to kiss him, searching for his own release with quick, hard thrusts. Spencer whines against his lips at the overstimulation. Aaron’s body shudders when his own release comes, and he groans against Spencer’s lips. Spencer struggles to catch his breath as Aaron rides out his orgasm, the satisfaction in his body slowly giving way to exhaustion.</p><p>Aaron is panting heavily when he pulls out, chest heaving as he peels off the condom to tie it off before he leans over the side of the bed to dispose of it in the little trash can next to his bedside table. Spencer kicks off the high heel still on his right foot as Aaron drops down next to him on the bed. The two lie there for a minute to catch their breaths. Spencer rolls onto his side to rest his chin on Aaron’s chest, and Aaron snakes an arm around Spencer’s back to pull him closer, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.</p><p>“I’m so glad this ended up being a good idea,” Spencer says, feeling the way Aaron’s chest shifts under his head with a laugh.</p><p>“Oh, it was definitely a good idea. But I do have to ask where this idea came from.”</p><p>“I saw the way you reacted when I told the team that story of trying on dresses when I was drunk at a party, back when I was working on my second PhD. You seemed… curious, and I just went for it.”</p><p>“I’m glad you did,” Aaron replies, the amusement evident in his voice.</p><p>Spencer is content to lie there with Aaron for a while, he’ll worry about showering later. For now, he savors the feeling of Aaron’s skin against his, the rise and fall of Aaron’s chest, the way he can hear Aaron’s steady heartbeat. He has a hard time believing his plan worked out so well, and he’s even more shocked at his own boldness. Spencer chalks it up to being with Aaron; with Aaron, he feels more sure of himself, less compelled to ruminate and worry. </p><p>This whole idea was a shot in the dark, but he’s glad he took it.</p><p>Aaron’s worth it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my writing tumblr: bansheewriting</p><p>Congrats to all of you who made it this far, I hope you enjoyed reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>